ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria U. Garmadon
Aria Usami Garmadon (Or Aria for short) is the eldest daughter of Lloyd Garmadon and Arielle Usami Garmadon and eldest sibling of the Royal Siblings. After the events of Arielle and Lloyd gaining the titles of Emperor and Empress in the future, they both married and had their first daughter who is the heir to the throne as well as a future ninja. Aria is also known as the Master of Fairies. Background Ninjago At Peace Once More: After countless fights against Vulcan and his allies, Ninjago was at peace once more. As time grew, everyone in the team were now adults. It was then Lloyd proposed to Arielle and they both became the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago after their marriage. It was not too long after that Arielle gave Lloyd his daughter. Aria was born to being the next heir to the throne. Being almost a spitting image of her mother, Aria would get lots of comments from her uncles about how much she looked just like her mother when she was younger. Lloyd took the time to train Aria during his spare time as he wanted her to have some defensive skills. It wasn't before long that Aria had started summoning fairies and to Lloyd's surprise, he was amazed at how much potential his daughter has in being a ninja. Personal Info Appearance: Aria has brown hair and eyes like her mother. She has fair light skin like both her parents. Most of her facial expressions are gained by her mother but when she gives a smirky smile, she closely looks like her father when he was younger. Most of the time, Aria would wear a light green t-shirt with a light pink skirt and would wear green shoes. She also has light pink earring stubs on her ears and would wear a gold locket with a fairy imprint on the front around her neck. Personality: Most of the time, Aria is naive and adventurous. She is also somewhat of a girly girl as she loves wearing dresses and other things feminine. Though there is a downside to her personality. She can come out as rude and strict as she is spoiled rotten by her uncles and Lloyd sometimes question to whether or not to scold his brothers for giving his daughter this kind of attitude. On the more positive note, Aria is warm hearted and always willing to give a helping hand. Age: Aria is currently 10 years old. The age that she unlocked her power was when she was 8 years old. Relationships Parents: Lloyd and Arielle Garmadon: Being the loving father and mother of their daughter, Aria is lucky enough to have Lloyd and Arielle as her parents. Lloyd vowed to his wife that he will be a respectable father to their daughter and Arielle trusted him as Aria came into the world. Lloyd devoted his time with caring for his new daughter when his wife was in a frail and fragile state after bearing their newborn. Aria grew a strong bond with her father and soon had a strong bond with her mother when she had recovered her strength after. Lloyd also gave time to train Aria after consulting Arielle as they both wanted Aria to at least know some defensive skills if she was ever attacked. Aria knew how much her parents were busy with royal duties and she didn't want to interfere them in any way but Lloyd and Arielle always tell her that they really don't mind being bothered by their daughter as they both want to give as much time to spend time with her. Siblings: Lukas U. Garmadon: Lukas is Aria's younger brother by 2 years and is the eldest son of the family. At first Aria felt a little insecure as she thought that she wasn't special anymore once Lukas was born. But she quickly was reassured as Lukas was always wanting to be with his older sister and they both loved each other dearly. Aria has always been protecting Lukas as he was always paranoid and timid about the outside world. Being the lovable older sister, Aria does her best to reassure Lukas that nothing will hurt him. Lukas of course gives his sister lots of loves and compassion as he learns how to become more confident and brave like his father. Selena U. Garmadon: Selena is Aria's younger sister by 5 years and is the youngest daughter of the family. Selena was always a target for bullying as she had two different eye colours, Green on her right and Brown on her left. Aria always stood by her side and protected her. Aria always had to reassure Selena that she wasn't a monster but a beloved family member and that their parents always loved them. Being the youngest, Selena has always looked up at Aria since her older sister was always protecting her. Side Notes * Aria's favorite uncle of the family was Kai. She always loved hearing stories from him about the family's past adventures. * Aria has a habit of taking Lloyd's candy from his secret stash ** Arielle has always wondered if her daughter gained this candy habit from her husband who somehow still has his habit from his childhood * Lloyd always worried that Aria may go through a lot of hardship that he had to go through in the past but was always reassured by his wife and she told him that they'll talk to her when that time comes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Next Generation Characters Category:SailorCrystalSun's Series